Sunlit Morning (A collection of one shots)
by Kimchu
Summary: "Mikasa blushes, hiding her face behind her ebony hair as Eren walks towards her, taking her into his arms and pressing his face into her hair embracing her scent and the familiar warmth of her body." EreMika
1. Sunlit Morning

**Sunlit Morning****  
**EreMika**  
**Word Count: 757**  
**Rating: T – Romance.**  
**A/N:**** _Sorry that this isn't all that great~ I just wanted to write some EreMika stuff but I'm still a bit new at writing romance. I hope it's okay-ish ~ 3 (By the way, do you think I should continue this?). _**_Holy crap, sorry about the paragraphing issues, I didn't realise that the document hadn't copied properly :c ~ So sorry, fixed now of course ~_**

Light from the slowly awakening sun slips into the room through the crack in the dark heavy curtains, sighing Eren Jaeger burrows his head into the pillows.  
The small room, lit only by the beams of light, is slightly cluttered but homey. The queen-sized bed is currently occupied by the two lovers, both graduates from the 104th Trainee Corps (and members of the Survey Corps). The two are wrapped in blankets, pillows and their hastily discarded clothes clutter the floor near the end of the bed. A vase of flowers is placed on one of the bedside tables.  
She sighs and he tries to restrain himself from grinning as he lifts his head to admire her. Mikasa Ackerman is truly beautiful, there's no other word for her. He lets his fingers tangle in her ebony hair, lips pressing small kisses against her porcelain white cheek. Her eyes flutter open, her long eyelashes almost tangling with the other. Eren smiles:  
"Morning."  
"Morning, Eren." She says sleepily. He lets a hand trail her body, fingers gracing over and tracing patterns into her skin taking time to admire her strong muscular frame. She nuzzles into his neck sighing happily as he lets his fingers slide down to her thighs massaging them with his trained fingers.  
"I love you." She mumbles softly. A huge grin breaks across Eren's face:  
"I love you too Mikasa." He mumbles into her hair, kissing the top of her head as he continues to massage her thighs:  
"Mmh… that feels nice Eren." She whispers against his chest squirming slightly against him. He nibbles her neck ever so softly, tickling it with his tongue and lavishing her neck with kisses. Snuggling against Eren's chest she brings her lips up to his and they kiss until the two are breathless. Parting for breath they gaze into the others eyes and for that one blissful moment it's just the two of them in their own world.  
"We should really get going." She says relucantly. Eren grumbles playfully.  
"Do we have to? I mean we could just…" He smirks as he runs a hand down her body once again.  
"Eren!" She says with a giggle. "Not right now… kay? We really have to get moving, if we're late Levi will come looking for us… and you don't want that, right?"  
"Right." Eren replies. "Levi seeing you naked? That's my worst nightmare."  
"Oh, Eren." Mikasa replies laughing. "There's no way I'd ever let him see me, or you, naked."  
"Good." Eren says wrapping his arms around her tightly. After a minute he mumbles into her ear. "You know… I think he still misses Petra."  
"Yeah… Armin says that he thinks they might have actually been involved."  
"Yeah… I think so too." He says sadly. "Makes me feel even worse… I mean Petra's death was kind of my fault."  
"Eren!" Mikasa yelps. "It wasn't your fault!" He turns his head away silently blaming himself, as he'd done many times before, for the death of Levi's squad. Mikasa presses her fingers gently against his cheek tilting his face back towards hers and pressing a light kiss against his lips:  
"Please don't blame yourself."  
"Okay." He whispers against her lips.  
"We gotta go." Mikasa whispers back with a smile before slinging back the covers and throwing her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Crap!" She whimpers as her feet make contact with the _freezing _cold floor.  
"What's wrong?" Eren asks slightly startled.  
"The floor is cold."  
"Oh." Eren replies with a grin.  
"Not funny! You'll see for yourself when you get out of bed."  
"Oh yeah… getting out of bed… Do I really have to?"  
"Eren!"  
"Ok, ok." He says with a smirk before forcing himself out of bed. "Shit!"  
"Told you." Mikasa says grinning. She reaches for an oversized blouse to pull over her naked body as she makes her way to the wardrobe to fetch both hers and Eren's uniforms. Eren's eyes are fixated on her as the sunlight hits her skin, lighting her features.  
"You're so beautiful."  
Mikasa blushes, hiding her face behind her ebony hair as Eren walks towards her, taking her into his arms and pressing his face into her hair embracing her scent and the familiar warmth of her body.  
"I love you."  
Mikasa looks up at Eren:  
"I love you too Eren." She mumbles, blushing bright red and wrapping her arms around his bare waist.  
The sunlight lights up the room casting a warm glow on the two lovers and they smile at each other, embracing and wrapped up in their love and happiness.


	2. Moonlight

**Moonlight  
****EreMika  
Word count:** 480  
**Rating: **T – Romance  
**Continuation from **_**Sunlit Morning**_  
**A/N: **_After the positive feedback I received from Sunlit Morning (thank you guys so much! ^^) I wanted to write a continuation from it or something like that… and I guess this is what came from it xD Sorry if this isn't all that good ~_ _I hope it's okay-ish 3 (I proof-read this really quickly, sorry for any mistakes :c)_

Eren Jaeger nudged open the door with his leg as he carried Mikasa in through the door. She was absolutely exhausted from the intense training that they'd been forced into today participated in today, _(as if it was optional_):  
"Hey Mikasa." Eren says softly. "We're back."  
"Mhmm… Can I sleep now?" She whispers sleepily. Eren laughs quietly as he closes the door with his foot.  
"Let's get you to bed." He mumbles into her ear, her black her tickling his mouth. He kisses her softly as he carries her over to the bed that they shared together. Sitting her up gently he begins popping the clasps of the 3DMG and working her out of it gently, tugging and removing leather straps here and there. Eren tugs of her leather jacket dumping it (and the 3DMG on the floor) and helps her out of her white training pants.  
"Lift up." He instructs her as she helps him work them of her body. Eren pulls back the heavy covers and tucks her into bed bringing the soft covers up to her chin and kissing her forehead.  
"I'm gonna quickly get changed." He says softly.  
"Mkay." Mikasa whispers.

Eren begins to remove his 3DMG cursing under his breath as he struggled out of it. After removing the gear Eren undressed quickly leaving his bare chest exposed to the cold. He crosses to the window and looks out of it at the moonlight. Mikasa has never been keen on complete darkness so he leaves the curtains ajar ever so slightly.  
Mikasa sighs tiredly as she rolls onto her side in bed. Eren smiles as he looks back over at her. _Damn, she's so beautiful_! He makes his way back to the bed tugging back the covers. He frowns slightly at the angry red marks that decorate Mikasa's legs clearly left over from the maneuver gear. He slides into bed rubbing his hands down her legs gently paying special attention to the angry red marks as he massages her sore muscles. Mikasa smiles.  
"Love you Eren." She mumbles. Eren smiles, feeling like a school boy again:  
"Love you too Mikasa." He wraps his arms around her slender body pulling her against his chest and pressing small kisses against her neck. She sighs happily as she nuzzles against him placing a hand against his muscular chest and massaging small circles into his skin with her fingers.  
"Get some sleep, baby girl." Eren says softly against her neck, she snuggles against his chest. "Sleep well Mikasa." He says as she drifts of into sleep.

He lifts his head ever so slightly and acknowledges the moonlight that bleeds into the room through the gap in the curtains which leaves a ghostly beautiful glow on Mikasa's skin illuminating her small frame and angelic face. _She's so beautiful_!

Pressing a final kiss against her neck Eren drifts away into sleep…


	3. Appetite

**One-shot  
Word count**: 637  
**A/N:** I was prompted (like… ages ago) to write a fan fiction with Eren teasing Mikasa ~ I'm sorry for how long this has taken and also lack of writing recently, my computer had a break down and I've only recently gotten it back ~  
I also pushed up the rating of this story… due to the content of this particular chapter.  
**Final note:** I'm also changing my pen name ~ And I may also be discontinuing this story in favour of a new collection of one shots ~

"Stop it!" Mikasa hisses as Eren's hands slip underneath the table and slowly make their way up her thighs massaging and teasing her.  
"Eren cut it out." She warns trying to stifle a moan. "Right now." She growls.  
"Cut what out Mikasa?" Eren asks a little too innocently.  
They were in the middle of dinner sitting at a table in the mess hall, Eren and Mikasa were seated at the edge of the table – to her relief because otherwise someone would have surely noticed the girl's flushed cheeks and her uncontrollable squirming.  
"You. Know. What." She snarls between clenched teeth, gasping as he slips his hand inside her white military pants. "Eren! Stop! Please!" She begs.  
"Why? Don't you like it?" The boy says with an evil grin.  
"Eren…" She says quietly. "Someone will –"She lets out an unexpected gasp at the movements of his fingers.  
"Mikasa?" Armin asks from across the table. "Are you alright? You look… a little flushed." He says curiously.  
"I'm fine Armin." She says with great difficulty as she tries to swat Eren's hands away under the table with her own. "Eren is just being a jerk." She adds.  
"I'm not being a jerk." He protests with a smirk.  
"You _are_ being a jerk. _Now stop it_." She hisses slightly pleading.

He curls his fingers and the young girl bites her lip in surprise and tries to silence herself by patting her mouth with a napkin.  
"_Eren_!"  
"What?"  
"Not right now! Please!"  
Armin tilts his head in confusion as he looks back and forth between his two friends. Mikasa was so flushed and Eren looked so… if Armin didn't know better he could swear that Eren's face was painted with a smug smirk.

Eren grins as he watches his lover squirm, it wasn't that he enjoyed teasing her it was simply the fact that he was able to fluster and frustrate her in public. She always seemed so stoic during the day, aside from the secret tender touches and the affection in her eyes. However, Eren often struggled to control himself around her and therefore constantly found himself in somewhat awkward predicaments… like pitching a tent in his boxers in the middle of a training session.

He wanted to see if he was able to do the same thing to her, to tease her and arose her, and so far it was proving successful.

Perhaps…a small part of him, no a large part of him, wanted his fellow comrades (particularly Jean) to know… to understand that Mikasa was with him. He wanted them to see that he loved her and that the relationship he shared with Mikasa was more than just friendship, was more than what everyone believed it to be.

The previously stern and frustrated look in her eye was replaced with a soft loving stare as Mikasa stares at him slightly pleading. Eren opens his mouth to respond to the request that was yet to pass her lips when a pale hand slams down on the table next to him causing both him and Mikasa to jump and the soup in Eren's bowl to splosh over the table, Eren swiftly moves both of his hands and forces out his most innocent smile.  
"Jaeger." Captain Levi drawls out paired with his most emotionless stare. "What the fuck are you doing to her this time?"  
"N-nothing Sir." Eren mumbles as he clumsily cleans up the spilt soup.  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" The Captain says with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's the truth!" Eren exclaims.  
"Mikasa?"  
"Yes it's the truth." Mikasa replies flatly.  
Surprisingly, the Captain rolls his eyes and smirks at the two of them.  
"Then fuck already, and stop your shitty arguments."


	4. Winters Reminisce

Mikasa Ackerman sighs as she drags her feet through the snow; once upon a time the bitterly cold winter months had been a time of peaceful bliss, a time of happiness, of running and playing in the snow with her family. However, now the winter months dragged and with their fierce cold winds painfully reminded her of times far gone.

She readjusts her red scarf, given to her by Eren and pulls it over her nose breathing in the all too familiar scent and shielding part of her face from the cold wind as she treks through the deep snow that was surely causing problems for the few farms that were still able to grow crops inside Wall Rose. Famine combined with the loss of land had naturally created a food shortage and the harsh winter weather, which despite being expected had still taken agriculture workers by surprise, and damaged what little crops had survived the year. It was indeed a miserable way to end a difficult year of suffering.

Despite all this Mikasa's thoughts were occupied with worry for a certain green eyed boy who had on so many occasions given her a reason to live. Eren was so insistent on proving himself, so determined to avenge his mother, the woman who had raised him and tried to protect not only him but Mikasa as well. He was so full of untameable rage that she often found herself fretting over his wellbeing. She also missed his presence, his warm touch that kept her nightmares at bay; she missed his smile… just as she was missing him now.

And she can never bring herself to tell him how much she misses him. It was impossible for her to confess to him her feelings, to tell him that all she wants is to be by his side forever because he (and Armin) are the only people keeping her alive. She can't bring herself to tell him the truth that deep down inside she's terrified of being without him, terrified of being alone and that she can't lose him because she loves him.

Mikasa rubs her hands together to create warmth before tucking them into the pockets of her jacket. The dark night sky was oddly peaceful and she gazes up at the stars in admiration. The moon casts a ghastly glow providing her with a source of light as she walks across the little wooden bridge that overlooks a lake. She stops for a moment and leans on the railing of the bridge supporting herself on her folded arms, she leans her chin against the palm of her hand looking out at the frozen ice reminiscent of old times.

Before the fall of Wall Maria, she and Eren eagerly welcomed the snow. They would burst outside the Jaeger's little family home at the crack of dawn playing gleefully in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen, having snowball fights (although Eren would always miss and pretend like it was an accident and that he had a poor aim but Mikasa had always known that he missed on purpose so as not to hurt her and their friend Armin in any way possible), they would run around outside all day until Carla dragged them inside with promises of warm tea and blankets and if they were lucky she would add some honey into hot milk before shooing them up to bed knowing that the two of them would repeat the entire cycle early the next morning. Armin, if he was well, would join them on these days fantasising about lands of ice and seas of fire and the three of them would play pretend imagining that they were exploring the outside world.  
And every year Eren and Armin's parents would take them to the winter festival and the market place buying them each a present and luxury goods such as oranges, hot chocolate and candy sweets that they could only ever afford once a year. Then they would return home and bundle up by the fireplace crafting little decorations for the house and promising to always be together.

But those times were gone and they were never coming back. Eren's mother was dead, his Father missing and Eren had never been the same since that day, and Armin too had lost his family. Winter was no longer a time of happiness; rather it was a time of loneliness and confinement. Eren would spend his winter days inside the dormitory staring out the window with an empty look in his eyes, mourning and remembering that day. And Mikasa could do nothing to help him…he simply wanted to be alone on days like this.

And so Mikasa often finds herself alone, like now, wandering around outside aimlessly, not quite knowing what she was supposed to do with herself.

Mikasa once again sighs, slipping down against the railing and seating herself in the snow. She felt incredibly lost, lost and alone as a fresh wave of snow begins to fall covering her trail of footprints.  
"…Mikasa?" A boyish slightly rough from the cold voice asks into the night. "Is that…you?" Mikasa gasps in surprise.  
"Eren?"  
"My god Mikasa, what the hell are you doing out here?" Eren demands as he comes into sight, his hair is tousled from the snow, his cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold. He stares her over, her trembling form, admired the way the snow seemed to glitter in her hair, and took notice of the wetness in her eyes.  
"I… I'm." She starts, and then she shakes her head. "I don't know…"  
"Well, don't just sit there." He exclaims. "You'll freeze to death out here Mikasa! What are you thinking?" He scolds, she flinches slightly and his expression softens.  
"I'm… sorry."  
"Don't be sorry." He whispers lowering himself and kneeling besides her. "I'm just… It's freezing out here… how long have you been out here?"  
"I'm not sure." She whispers and then she looks into his eyes. "But Eren… what are you doing out here? I thought you were inside the dormitory…"  
He shrugs looking away from her flushed face.  
"I… I guess I was." He sighs tiredly and to Mikasa's surprise a blush begins to paint his cheeks (perhaps he was just flushed from the cold?) "I was feeling… lonely." Eren swallows. "And I was worried about you!"  
Mikasa feels the tips of her ears and cheeks turning ever so slightly red.  
"You…were worried about me?"  
"Of course!" Eren says fiercely. "You've been wandering around outside like a lost animal… and then… what with it being so cold…Have you been crying?" The young boy trails of… viridian eyes glued to the ground unable to look at her. Mikasa shrugs and places a hand on the ground as she tries to push herself up. Eren seeing that she was struggling to do so offers her a hand.  
"Here." He says confidently, taking her hand in his own and pulling her up with him.  
"Thanks." She says quietly, blushing as his thumb gently strokes a circular pattern into her palm. "Eren?"  
"You didn't answer my question." He says gently, his eyes bright with emotion. She looks down at their intertwined hands and startles slightly as he gently touches her cheek wiping away tears.  
"Why are you crying Mikasa?" He asks. "Please… tell me." He begs.

She shivers slightly as the cold bites into her neck running down her spine and numbing her fingers and toes. Eren slips of his jacket, shuddering at the sudden cold, and wraps it around her shoulders.  
"We should probably go inside." He says. "I don't want you to catch pneumonia."  
"Eren…" She whispers. "Thank you."  
"For what?" He asks with a tilt of his head.  
"For caring…"  
"I'll always care Mikasa. I always have cared and I always will." He says firmly as he tugs her hand. "Come on, let's get you warmed up."  
"Okay." She says as she takes a shaky step forward before stumbling slightly and almost falling. Eren cries out catching her in his arms and steadying her.  
"Careful Mikasa!" He insists. "Damn it you're practically frozen." The young man wraps his arm around her waist pulling her against him. "Why didn't you go back inside?"  
"Eren…" she trails of, simply grateful for his hold on her otherwise she would have surely fallen…or frozen to death.  
And so the two of them begin walking back to the dormitories, with Eren's arm wrapped securely around her waist and her head leaning against his shoulder as she breathes in his warmth and the familiarity of his hold.  
"You know… you still haven't answered my question." He states softly.  
"You'll think I'm silly…" she whispers her cheeks pink and flushed.  
"Of course I won't!" He exclaims, Mikasa sighs slightly as she unknowingly plays with his shirt.  
"I just…I miss you." She says quietly, Eren stops walking and she bites her lip worriedly. "Forget it Eren, I shouldn't have said anything." She says as she squirms her way out of his hold and begins to walk forward.  
"No, Mikasa. Wait." He says catching her wrist and pulling her back to him, she looks up into his amazingly bright eyes breath catching in her throat… and then his arms are around her pulling her in close and holding her soothingly.  
"I miss you too you know…" He whispers lips brushing and tickling her ear, she sighs relieved and wraps her arms around his neck, Eren nuzzles against it warm breath teasing her skin.  
"Eren?" She asks.  
"Mmh?"  
"What…are…?" She stops and swallows, Eren had never acted like this to her before, never held her like he needed her before, like he'd never let her go…and she didn't want him too. He moves away from her neck to study her face and laughs as a snowflake lands on her porcelain white nose. Mikasa giggles as he brushes it of gently and blushes as he hesitantly leans forward and presses a small kiss to her nose.  
"You're freezing." He comments as his cheeks flush red. "And the snow is getting heavy…"  
She nods feeling elated and slightly giddy.  
"We should head inside." He says as she lowered her arms from around his neck.  
"Yeah… Armin is probably worried." She points out, Eren grins at her as he takes her hand in his.  
"And you're cold."  
"And I'm cold…" She admits smiling as they walk through the snow together.

And once again the dark haired girl looks up to the sky as Eren tugs her forward and smiles gratefully, the world really was a beautiful place and perhaps, this winter wasn't going to be so lonely after all…


End file.
